


Decadently Delicious

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Decadently Delicious

"I never did care much for chocolate," Harry said, taking one of the truffles from the box in front of him and inhaling deeply. 

"Honeyduke's caters to a child's taste." Severus took a bite of his own truffle, eyes closing in pleasure as he let it melt on his tongue. "These are from Zürich. [Teuscher truffles](http://www.teuscher.com/) are possibly the best in the world."

Harry took a bite of the dark chocolate truffle and thought he might have moaned when the smooth and rich chocolate hit his tongue.

"Wow, that's intense. Not exactly a Cadbury Flake or Chocolate Frog," he said. "What flavours are there? Mine tasted like almond."

Severus nodded. "They are most famous for the champagne ones but they also make walnut, milk chocolate, kirsch, raspberry, caramel—"

"Stop!" Harry groaned. "I think we'll need a bigger box so I can decide which is my favourite."

"If we get a bigger box you and I will need to take up an exercise programme."

Harry bit his lip then grinned. "I know a great way to burn off these calories."

"Do you now?" Severus asked, closing the lid on the truffles. 

"Mmm, yeah," Harry replied. "But bring the box in case we get hungry."


End file.
